I. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to wireless communications networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method of generating random data for the purpose of encrypting transmissions in wireless communications systems.
II. Description of the Related Art
Encryption schemes for wireless communications require continuous pools of random data. There are a number of ways to generate bits with good spectral properties through software. However, any software produced random number must be pseudo-random by its very nature rather than truly random, as all number sequences generated by software are periodic. Such psuedo-random sequences are susceptible to being deciphered by a third party. Only hardware generated data can be mathematically random. Although other techniques such as employing the voltage jitter from key presses or the time delay between key presses are known, the present invention has significant advantages over these techniques which are either pseudo-random or do not supply continuous random data.
Presently, there is no ideal method of continuously generating a sufficient supply of truly random data from existing wireless phone hardware for encrypting wireless communications.